


The Escapee

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Little Scorpius Malfoy keeps his parents on their toes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 255
Collections: Bitch Wellington: Kumatan's Smuff Squad





	The Escapee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://kumatan0720.tumblr.com/post/613749465607749632/ahhh-the-way-you-draw-draco-and-scorpius-is-just) beautiful piece of art by the lovely Kumatan0720.
> 
> Kumatan, your art is the fluffy boost I'm craving during these tough times. Thank you for sharing your skills with us! Keep creating and shining bright <3
> 
> Un-beta'd. Any mistakes are my own!

The pitter patter of tiny feet preceded some light thumping and an occasional grunt, and Hermione knew her precious free time was now over.

Scorpius had learned how to descend the stairs all by himself, and now each time she put him down for a nap, he'd break free of the cruel crib imprisoning him and hightail it out of there.

Always, he'd wait a few minutes pretending to be asleep—just enough time for her to start doing any number of things she couldn't while he was awake—and then the little tyke would clunk his way down the stairs. It wasn't all that steep, and he could just barely make it down without help.

It usually took him about five minutes, despite the short length of the staircase, because he'd stop every couple steps for a rest, laying one chubby cheek on his hands and catching his breath. Climbing down the stairs was hard work, you see.

With great effort, Hermione pulled herself back from the rather impassioned snog she was currently engaged in. She sat astride her husband's lap in an overstuffed armchair in the den, and they'd just rounded second base only to be forced to halt by the sound of their child's mumbled victory cry when he reached the floor.

Cupping Draco's face in her hands, Hermione pressed one last kiss to his brow before wiggling free and standing up.

Now that Scorpius had cleared the stairs, he was uninhibited and moving fast, his little sock feet shuffling against the hardwood.

With a faux stern expression, Hermione turned towards the entrance of the den and propped her hands on her hips as Scorpius waddled in.

"Mumma!"

"Excuse me, sir. You're supposed to be sleeping." 

He blinked up at her with big, bright eyes, folding his pudgy hands together to prop under his chin and sticking his bottom lip out just enough for it to visibly tremble—his go-to pose when he needed to weasel his way out of trouble.

It worked.

Hermione couldn't keep a serious look for more than a few seconds, instead breaking into a grin and scooping up her little man, peppering kisses all over his face. "Hello, baby. Mummy wants to eat you up!"

With Scorp in her arms, giggling when she tickled just underneath his chin, Hermione reclaimed her spot in Draco's lap, this time with their squirmy little bean in hand.

"Hey there," Draco said as he ruffled the fine hair on Scorpius' head. Sarcastic mirth glinted in his eyes when he asked, "Did you have a good nap, mate?" 

The little blond boy ignored him, instead pressing his face to Draco's neck and attempting to blow raspberries against his skin.

He hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet, so it was more like receiving slobbery kisses from a very small, very enthusiastic puppy.

Draco was never much for drool or any other number of bodily fluids, but he found that it didn't matter now, as he'd told Hermione one day after having the realization that he was a dad, and those were just dad things.

He'd pulled bogeys from Scorp's button nose, wiped the little guy's tush clean, been barfed on, and spit up at with nary a complaint.

Fatherhood looked good on him, and Hermione smiled to herself as she snuggled deeper into Draco's arms, one hand rubbing soothing circles on the baby's back.

  
  



End file.
